


New Year's Heat Wave

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, New Years, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hermione keeps doing this, Sirius may never want the heat wave to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '09.

Sirius padded his way down the corridor, clad in his boxer shorts. It was early January but for some ungodly reason it was over thirty-seven degrees Celsius. He had been looking around the house for Hermione, at all of her usual haunts. So far it'd been a failure, but he had only one more room to go, the library.

As he passed through the archway of the library, his grey eyes lustfully drank the sight before him. Clothes were scattered about the room, including a matching set of lacy black bra and panties. Looking more closely, Sirius noticed that the clothes actually made a path, as if someone had taken their clothes off while going to their destination. Shoes, socks, shirt, blouse, underwear and bra, all lead to a delicious prize; Hermione, spread-eagled on the corner sofa, glistening because of a layer of perspiration all over her body, her long bushy hair resting on the arm rest. 

Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead, heaving a huge sigh. "I can't stand this anymore, it's too hot!"

Sirius smirked, leaning against the archway, eying his girlfriend's body. "I could get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
